LOST
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Sara and Catherine on the road in the middle of the night with the possibility of being lost. I suck at summaries! C/S pairing. Don't like, don't read. I just write what's in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**LOST**

disclaimer: I own nothing of CBS, CSI or the characters. Just like having fun with the ladies.

Again...I can't sleep.

Any mistakes are mine. Not beta. Gone for the holidays...or kinda got busy, or lost her muse, or totally forgot, or tired of my stalking:)

* * *

"If you brought the map we wouldn't have a problem, Sara."

"How many times I said we're not lost?"

We've been driving for hours now. Not a single house, store, gasoline, hitchhiker or sign in sight. It's nearing midnight and I'm up to my eyeballs in being patient with her. Knowing Sara and how stubborn she can be, it's going to be useless to try to get her to admit she does not have a single clue where we are.

"You could have asked directions at the last gas stop, you know."

She glances at me with an irritated look. "I said we're not lost. What do you not understand in that sentence?"

Hell, I'm really tired. I don't give a damn if we're going to have another shouting match in the car. We're lost, she knows it as well as I do. "So where are we then, Miss smarty pants?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." And she says it so calmly.

But still, I know we're not where we're suppose to be. Lost! "You have no clue where we are. Admit it, we're in the middle of nowhere. Lost, lost, lost."

"What I'm going to say is if you don't shut up I'm going to be forced to tape you up."

"It's the middle of the night, Sidle. I'm tired, you're tired. I want to take a shower at the nice hotel that was reserved which we should have been there hours ago. I could have had a nice, freaking bubble bath, relax my tired muscles while I'm drinking orange juice and rum. But where is it? Helloooo...we're lost in the middle of nowhere. Might as well be in the twilight zone!"

"Catherine, please stop it?"

"And if you listened to Warrick and borrowed his GPS we'd.."

"Shut up, Catherine."

"...probably be there by now..."

"Catherine, shut up."

"...but nooo, you were so sure of yourself that.."

"Keep on talking and I swear I will tape you up."

"...you didn't even bring a freaking map. So now..."

"Catherine, I'm going to count up to three."

"...we're lost, lost, lost in the middle of the night. Nothing in sight at all and..."

"One..."

"...I bet you a million we'll never make it to that convention by morning and I soooo wanted to attend the lecture of Dr. Dee Johnson, the famed biologist. But no..."

"Catherine, I swear...two ."

"...we're probably heading to Mexico for all I care. Well, might as well cross Canada tonight as well. All because..."

"THREE!"

"...you didn't bring a map or Warrick's GPS or asked directions hours ago!"

_Sara suddenly stops the car in the middle of the road. Gets out and opens the back._

What the hell? "Sara! Get back in here!" What is she doing?

The door to my side suddenly opens. "Get out!" She screams. The look in her eyes tells me this is not going to be pretty at all.

"Get back in the car, Sara. This is no time for you rant and rave like a lunatic in the middle of the night!"

Okay, that really did it.

She reaches and grabs my arm, yanking me out. Pins my arm and pushes me against the car. In seconds I hear tape being ripped and my hands getting tied from behind. Everything was done in a flash. I was so surprised I didn't have time to think.

Then she flips me over. And I could clearly see a satisfied smile in those lips of hers.

"I warned you, Catherine. You didn't listen."

"This is not funny, Sidle. Untie me now."

"See this tape?" She lifts her hand waving a cut piece in front of me. "This goes to your mouth if you keep it up."

I look at her seriously. "Untie me now or..."

"Or what, Catherine?" She sneers. "You're going to scream for help?"

I so despise her right now. "Oh, you sure would love to hear me scream..."

She takes a step closer making us inches apart and in a low voice, "I do sometimes wonder..."

I could feel her warm breath up against my skin. I don't know but for some reason her being this close to me is making my heart beat faster and suddenly feeling so hot.

Still not touching me, she leans in a little closer. "Do you know what I sometimes wonder, Catherine?"

God, how come I'm only noticing now how sexy her voice is? I'm suppose to be angry at her! But then my judgment is getting the better of me.

Like they say, curiosity killed the cat. "What...?" I say in a hoarse voice.

She comes close to my ear and whisper. "How you'd scream if we're..."

"Sara..." God, I never thought I'd get turned on by a woman, last in my mind would be Sara! She's like an irritant. She's like a bug that bites you just love to scratch over and over again. So irritating that it feels so good. Oh, shit...I just did not think of that, did I? Hell.

"I wonder how it would be like?" Her hands settle on my waist and I could see that glint in her eyes. I don't know if I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing?

All I know is I'm trying hard to control my breathing but the slow rising of my chest is not helping. Sara's eyes are now focused on my breast...CHEST, whatever! And it is turning me on that I could feel my nipples harden. Or maybe it's because of the cold air right here in the middle of nowhere, being one hundred percent lost in my book And now it is past midnight, my hands are taped behind my back, and I'm at her mercy. Like I have a recurrent dream of being tied like this.

Holy shit!

"Sara! What are you going to do to me?" I try to wriggle free but I know it's no use. "Untie me now!"

God, I'm so back to hating her! I cannot believe I was getting turn on by her! What the hell was I thinking? Sara Sidle? Ugh!

* * *

_**reviews would be really cool...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST **

**chapter 2**

_disclaimer: I own nothing of CBS, CSI or the characters. Just like having fun with the ladies._

_Still...can't sleep. Maybe it's doing me good. Coz I think of all these crazy ideas..._

_Mistakes are mine._

* * *

Sara takes a step back watching me thrashing around. "Hold still, Catherine. You're just going to make things harder for yourself."

And to top it off, she smiles in amusement.

"Oh, you find this funny? Sara? You find it funny?!" I take a big stride towards her and try to push her. But with my hands tied and nothing to support me I fall forward.

Sara catches me, but with my full weight against her we both fall backwards. I did hear a thud and a groan. As long as it's not coming from me.

And here I am right on top of her. Not how I'd really imagine it if we both were...what the hell am I thinking now?

"Oh, this is so perfect, Sidle! At least you broke my fall! And I'm not going to say 'thank you'!" I wriggle on top of her. "Get me up!"

Why is she so quiet? "Sara? You okay?" Why isn't she moving? "Sara?!" Are her eyes closed? Shit!

I roll off of her and kneel to her side. Check for injury. Is she bleeding? How the hell would I do that with my hands tied behind me?

I stand up and hurry to the car. Damn it! She locked it! Keys...most likely in her pockets. So I go back to where she's laying and kneel next to her. "Sara...? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Bleeding anywhere? Did you hit your head? Can you get up?" Crap. In my panic state I'm asking such stupid questions. "Are the keys in your pocket?" I should really shut up and think.

Think, think, think.

I lower my head next to hers and try to feel if she's breathing. And I suddenly find my lips almost next to hers. Even in the middle of the night, with the bright moon above us, I still can see her strong and yet soft features so clearly. God, she looks so beautiful...

Next thing I know is I feel a hand snake up my head and fingers getting tangled in my hair. Her soft lips against mine. Now I feel two hands cupping my face and we're still kissing. Soft, soft lips...Sara can really kiss.

And I'm still kneeling in front of her, responding to her kiss and I want to touch her but my hands are...

Taped!

I push her back on the ground, stand up suddenly and with nothing else to do I kick her leg.

"Ouch!" She yells as she stands up. "Why the hell you do that for?"

"Why do you think?" I yell back.

I come close to her wanting to kick her again but she figures out my plan and backs away grinning. "Do you know how cute you are when you're angry, Catherine?"

I continue to follow her around in circles trying to kick whatever rock, pebble or stone her way. I'm just ending up with a cloud of dust around me. And she is now laughing at me!! I hate her so damn much I want to smother her with kisses!

I just did not think that...

I think she slipped a horny pill into my coffee at the last gas stop. Who knows what Sara has in that backpack of hers, maybe a few voodoo dolls and garlic to scare vampires away. Who knows, it's Sara were talking about. It's so amazing how she can tape me up in seconds like she's used it it. Makes me wonder.

I like the idea of being tied but usually to a bedpost and maybe Sara could...

Hell. I should stop thinking and try focusing on getting out of here. I'll think of punishing her later once we're back in civilization. Wonder what I could do to her?

Does she like spanking? Ah, crap. I should really stop thinking!! Focus!

First: Be her friend. "Sara, come on now. Be serious and cut me loose. Please."

She leans on the truck, crosses her arms and smirks. "Catherine, are you begging me? Because I'd like to hear more."

Okay, she's on my hit list. No more being friendly. "You wish! I'd never beg for anything from you!"

"You're the one tied, babe. Not me. I have the advantage."

And I have to admit, she's right with that one.

"Sara, stop playing games. I'm tired. You had your fun. Just get us out of here." Fine. Maybe I can be nice for a second till she cuts me loose and I claw her.

She walks behind me, holds both of my hands gently and whispers in my ear. "Promise you'll be good, Catherine Willows? I got to admit, I've had fantasies of tying you up but not like this in the middle of the desert. Although... getting hot and dirty is a plus."

Oh...my...god...

I don't think I'm even breathing! Sara Sidle fantasizes about me? I understand the guys do and a few women who undress me with their looks. But Sara? My Sara Sidle? Hard core, pain in the neck, stubborn CSI Sara? I mean I think of her sometimes, maybe a few sexual fantasies here and there popping in my dreams. But I never would ever think, not in a million years of her fantasizing about me.

But I am Catherine Willows. Perfect in almost every way. But Sara?

I swear I could feel the heat of her body against mine. Her fingers hooking back some misplaced strands of hair behind my ear.Her lips brushing against my skin...

And she whispers again in my ear, "you'll be good to me, Catherine?" If she wasn't standing directly behind me, my knees would buckle and I'd fall like a raindrop.

"I promise you, Sara."

I feel her fingers unwrapping the tape.

Now if I kept my fingers crossed when I said the promise. I don't really have to keep it, right?

* * *

_**reviews are always nice...**_


End file.
